


Bite Like A Mosquito

by Another_Star_In_The_Sky



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, cix weekly idol references, we need more cute cix ffs, well it's just some cute bonding time between Yonghee and Hyunsuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Star_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Another_Star_In_The_Sky
Summary: „Hyung, you have to go the other way or you'll get killed again!“Not even a minute later the game over sequence started playing on the screen and Yonghee huffed at the death of his character before slumping back into the couch.Summary: Yonghee had some alone-time to try out his new game when Hyunsuk joined him to watch. Hyunsuk isn't the best person to watch you play a game over your shoulder and Yonghee despite his soft appearance does not have a long lasting patience.
Kudos: 35





	Bite Like A Mosquito

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CIX fanfic. I got the idea around yesterday at 2pm and it sounded cute in my head but now I am not so sure anymore. Anyway I just hope you enjoy the outcome. Also, the title plus some lines in these fanfic are references from the new Weekly Idol episode with CIX.

„Hyung, you have to go the other way or you'll get killed again!“

Not even a minute later the game over sequence started playing on the screen and Yonghee huffed at the death of his character before slumping back into the couch. Yonghee had made himself comfortable in the living-room as he was the only one in the dorm at that time. He had borrowed their managers laptop to pass some time until the other members would be back. Yonghee had bought a new game a few days ago and had finally found the time to try out and had positioned himself on the couch with the laptop placed in front of him on top of the small table, controller in his hands, fingers busy pulling and pushing the joystick in various directions while quickly pushing different combinations of buttons. He had slowly figured out the basics of the game when the door to their dorm had opened and their youngest came in. Hyunsuk had greeted him happily while taking of his jacket and shoes before skipping over to him to sit down next to Yonghee on the couch. He had watched Yonghee in silence for the first few minutes, sometimes giving comments about how he liked some things like the design and the game play but as soon as Hyunsuk was comfortable enough he had started giving Yonghee “advice” which the latter did not appreciate at all. Yonghee wouldn't call himself good at games, but he also wasn't awful at them. He was just the average, but he had fun and that was the most important after all. But with their oversized parrot next to him talking about what he should do and shouldn't Yonghee grew a bit frustrated with every minute ticking by. Yonghee thought that Hyunsuk was absolutely adorable most of the time but right now, as the younger didn't stop pestering him about how to not play the game, he lost his cool bit by bit.

“Ah Hyung! I told you not to go that way, why aren't you listening?”

“Let Hyung-ah play like he wants to.” answered Yonghee, not snapping at the younger but his voice less soft than usual, hoping that Hyunsuk would get the message to stop chewing his ear of. It was hard to concentrate with someone constantly throws comments about the way he played in and Yonghee found himself making more mistakes than before with the additional distraction. Hyunsuk on the other hand seemed to have gotten the message and kept his mouth shut.

When the game over screen appeared the fifth time in half an hour, Yonghee noticed how Hyunsuk next to him started to grow frustrated too, and he rolled his eyes at the younger. Hyunsuk let himself slump on his side and was now laying behind Yonghee on the couch, the latter sitting on the edge of the couch with his elbow propped on his knees as he could play better in that position, and let out a dramatic sigh to underline his frustration. Yonghee slowly turned his head to look at the boy and Hyunsuk send him a smug grin when he saw his Hyungs expression. Yonghee knew that his threatening expression didn't look threatening at all and Hyunsuk seemed to know that he knew as he laid a finger on his lips which were split into a wide smile.

“I didn't say anything.” said Hyunsuk and Yonghee rolled his eyes at the smug undertone in his voice but took the controller and pressed reset without a word. He felt Hyunsuk shuffling behind him, the taller boy probably got into a more comfortable position, but he paid no further attention as he concentrated on the game.

This time Yonghee put up a pretty good fight and was getting close to the next saving point. There was only one obstacle he had to pass before he finally could save the game but Yonghee tried not get too excited in order to avoid any fatal mistakes that could lead to his death. He was really close at the saving point when a finger poked him in the side. Yonghee jumped at the sudden poke but still tried to avoid getting hit and pressed the buttons as quick as he could but it was too late. He stared at the game over screen in front of him, mouth agape in shock, when Hyunsuk behind him broke out in loud laughter.

Yonghee closed his mouth and calmly laid the controller on the table before turning around to look down at Hyunsuk who was grinning way too brightly for someone who just let his friends character die.

Hyunsuk started giggling when Yonghee pounced on him and started to wrestle his wrists down he tried to shield himself while laughing at his Hyungs defeat.

“I didn't say anything.” repeated Hyunsuk over and over again as panicked giggles poured out of him while Yonghee continued wrestling him down into the couch. Hyunsuk was pretty strong and his tall build gave him an advantage whenever it came to anything power related but the position he had brought himself into did him no favor this time. Yonghee managed to pin the struggling but still laughing teen down on the worn-out couch and climbed on top of the other boy, his hands still holding Hyunsuks wrists. He pushed Hyunsuks arms down, immobilizing the younger boy who tried to push him down, all the while grinning brightly. Yonghee found himself smiling at the happy sparkle in Hyunsuks eyes. They called him a rabbit because of his cute appearance and a parrot for talking so much but Hyunsuk was also like a puppy, way too energetic and eager to play, but to Yonghee the younger was absolutely endearing. He was still a bit salty at Hyunsuk for letting his character die though.

"Why couldn't you just let me win this time?" he asked the teen who grinned back at him.

"If you were good at the game you could have won even while being distracted. I could have done a better job than you Hyungie."

"You are really full of yourself." said Yonghee and shook Hyunsuks wrists in a playfully threatening way but the younger just laughed without putting up a fight or trying to push him away like earlier, giving away his self-confidence in his belief of being better than his Hyung. Yonghee had enough of his younger friends smug expression.

“I don't think you would do any better than me if you would try playing.” said Yonghee with a confident smile playing on his usually soft looking face, dark brown eyes growing smaller as he smiled. He grinned inwardly at Hyunsuk's expression changing from looking smug into a confused but curious stare which he sent him, probably wondering where Yonghees sudden confidence came from.

Hyunsuk, even thought the confusion was clearly written on his face, grinned up at him before opening his mouth to speak.

“And why do you think so?” he asked and completely walked head up straight into Yonghee's trap.

“Because you can't even handle this.” said Yonghee matter of factly as he let go of Hyunsuk's wrists and let his hands dart towards the younger mans ribs. Hyunsuk started laughing as soon as Yonghee's fingers came in touch with his sides and ribs, only the thin fabric of his shirt shielding his skin from Yonghee's tickling fingers but the tingling sensation was too much for him nevertheless.

Yonghee laughed as Hyunsuk trashed under him while he continued tickling the taller teen. Normally Hyunsuk would shove away whoever tried to tickle him as he was way too ticklish for his own good and everyone knew better than to try tickling him if they didn't want to get accidentally hit by their maknaes large flailing limbs. The only way to get the younger back was to gang up on him but the other didn't have the heart to do that and most of the time a warning poke in the side was enough to get the teen to quit annoying them for the next five minutes at least. This time was different though, as Yonghee felt a bit more playful than usual, and the situation with Hyunsuk letting his guard down like this had been too got to pass.

Yonghee squeezed Hyunsuks sides which earned him a squeak from the other. His wrist got caught and Hyunsuk desperately clung to it to stop him from attacking him further but Yonghee used his free hand to claw at Hyunsuk's unprotected side. The teen shrieked and his back arched before he fell back on the couch, his hands losing the grip on Yonghee's hand. Yonghee easily shook his hand out of Hyunsuks weakened grip and caught the other teens wrists in return. Hyunsuk giggled as he tried wrestling out of his Hyungs hold while trying to catch his breath again. Yonghee let the boy rest for a few moments but when he felt Hyunsuk's pushing grow stronger he had to act quickly before the younger would find back his strength.

“How did that song go again?” mused Yonghee loudly, faking to be in deep thought as he let his fingers dance over Hyunsuks stomach with light touches, sending the younger into a fit of high-pitched giggles.

“Bite like a mosquito, chok , chok, chok” sing-songed Yonghee the self composed song which Hyunsuk usually sung when he was annoying his Hyungs. Each 'chok' earned him a poke at a different place on his upper body which left the younger trashing even more, loud laughter pouring out of him as he tried to catch Yonghee's hands.

Yonghee found it too amusing to see Hyunsuk flail around under him, his larger body and long limbs being useless as the boy lost all his strength as soon as he was tickled. It was like flipping a switch, leaving Hyunsuk without the power to fight back and at Yonghee's mercy as the older taught the boy a lesson while reducing him into a twitching giggly mess.

It was also adorable to hear Hyunsuk's bright laughter and giggles and see his from laughing crinkled eyes sparkling with mirth. Yonghee grinned at the sight before giving Hyunsuks stomach a last few pokes before he got up from the boy. He made his way to the kitchen and left the boy laying on the couch. Yonghee took two cups and a bottle with juice before returning to the living room. Hyunsuk was still laying on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes, chest still heaving up and down. Yonghee sat down in front of the couch and poured some juice before handing Hyunsuk a cup. The younger gratefully took the juice and pumped it down in one go which made Yonghee chuckle at the sight. With a sigh Hyunsuk slumped back into the couch before facing Yonghee who took the controller again.

“That wasn't fair Yonghee-hyung.” he said with a whine but quickly closed his mouth with a nervous smile as Yonghee turned his head slightly to raise an eyebrow at him.

“I haven't said a thing.” said Hyunsuk quickly and Yonghee reached his hand out to pat the younger boys arm, showing him a smile which made Hyunsuk relax again, a grin finding it's way on the younger mans face.

Yonghee watched out of the corner of his eyes how Hyunsuk rolled on his back again and laid his arm over his eyes again. He could hear Hyunsuk's breathing behind him slowly change back into a normal pace as Yonghee resumed to play the game. Time ticked by where the two boys sat and laid in silence in the living room, only the soft noises of the game present, while they waited for the other members to come back to the dorm.

The soft clicking of the front door caught Yonghee's attention, and he looked up from the laptop when Byounggon followed by Seunghun and Jinyoung stepped into the room. He took in their surprised expressions and raised his eyebrows when they contined to stare at something behind him instead of saying something.

Yonghee turned his head and gave a soft laugh when he saw Hyunsuks sleeping from next to him. The younger had turned his back to him and was facing the back of the couch, one of the pillows they had laying on the couch under his head and another pressed close to his chest.

“What did you two do?”

Yonghee smiled sheepishly at Seunghun's dumbfounded expression as the older stepped closer to take a closer look at their maknae, to see if the younger was really sleeping. Yonghee could understand Seunghun and the other member's confusion. Hyunsuk was the first to go to bed and was the most energetic one in their group, seeing him sleep when it wasn't even near evening was something very rare to witness, being sick the expectation from that rule.

“Did you put something in his drink?” joked Byounggon, pointing at the two empty cups on the table before taking out his mobile to take a quick picture of the sleeping youngest. Yonghee raised an eyebrow at his Hyung who shoot him a bright grin while laying a finger on his lips. Yonghee chuckled at his Hyungs behavior and shook his head as he turned the game and the laptop off.

“No, we just played some games.”

Yonghee smiled and gave Hyunsuk a gentle pat on the head. He stood up and took the two cups to wash them and left the sleeping teen behind with his Hyungs. As he returned into the living-room he found Seunghun patting Hyunsuk's hair who had turned on the other side, pillow still in his arms and Byounggon hovering over them, still taking pictures. Yonghee thought Jinyoung had gone to his room as soon as he came home but when he looked around he found his friend leaning against the door-frame, his mobile in his hands as he took pictures of Seunghun and Byounggon fussing over their maknae being cute.

“Send them to me later.” said Yonghee and got a “hmm” from Jinyoung as he walked past the boy to return the laptop to their manager. Yonghee smiled when he heard Hyunsuk's sleepy voice from the living room a few moments later.

“Ahh, Hyungs are back?” was all he could bring out as a yawn swallowed the rest of his sentence.

“Yes, we just came back. We brought you guys something to eat too. Why have you been sleeping though? You aren't sick right.”

Yonghee came back into the room only to see Seunghun putting a hand on Hyunsuk's forehead to check his temperature. He couldn't suppress at laugh at Seunghun worrying about nothing. Hyunsuk looked up at the sound and his and Yonghee's eyes meet for a short moment and Hyunsuk flashed him a grin. The younger than directed his eyes back at Seunghun and smiled brightly at him.

“No, we just played some games” he said with a laugh.

“Must have been one hell of a game.” mumbled Jinyoung under his breath next to Yonghee as he turned around to go to his and Seunghun's shared room. Yonghee just smiled and begun taking out his and Hyunsuk's food.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed this little work. Please leave a comment to let me know if you liked it or if you have any questions. Thank you!


End file.
